yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandor
Pandor (パンドール Pandōru) is an Anti-Ignis AI program created by Ryoken Kogami in order to kill Ai in the season 3 of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS''. But unlike the Ignises who have free will, Pandor's free will is limited which would automatically erase any thoughts If makes her thinking of humans as her enemies. Appereace Design Pandor is a humaniod AI with fuschia eyes and turquoise streaks that resemble bangs. She wears a black, white and blue suit with gold trims and a fuschia diamond at the collar. She has black gloves and boots with gold trims. Pandor does not have a Duel Disk. Instead, a red ring that appears on the newer models when drawing a card forms around her wrist when she does so. FullBodyPandor.png|Full body of Pandor Personality Pandor is showing to be a very helpful AI, offering assistance when need. She often smiles and tries to support her Duelists. She is also very observant of her opponents, but still respectful. Pandor also wishes to coexist with humans and is also very perceptive of Ai's inner emotions. Abilities Pandor is able to make copies of herself. She can fit in a Duel Disk, similar to the Ignises. As an anti-Ignis AI, she is immune to their programs, such as when Ai tried to control her. She also appears to be able to sense others' emotions, as she sensed Ai's hostility and sadness. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-105-Img-14.png|Pandor makes her copies YGO-VRAINS-Ep-107-Img-08.png|Pandor in Go Onizuka's duel disk YGO-VRAINS-Ep-108-Img-147.png|Pandor uses her anti ignis program against Ai Biography Present Pandor's origins Pandor is an AI created by Revolver and the Kni ghts of Hanoi to assist them in hunting the rogue Ignis, Ai. Pandor was named after Pandora, the first woman in greek mythology who was sent by the Gods to cause discord and chaos amongst humans after being blessed with the gift of fire (Ignis) by Prometheus, thus being the very embodiment of her purpose of opposing the Ignis. Meeting Akira Zaizen When Revolver meets with Akira Zaizen following Ai's declaration of war to SOL technologies, the Hanoi leader introduces Pandor to Zaizen, which the latter instantly deducing her name significance. Revolver explains that Pandor has limited free will and mechanisms to make sure she does not become hostile to humans. Pandor greets Zaizen, shows her duplicates and installs one into Akira's Duel Disk. Pandor vows to be helpful to Akira. Duel between Blood Shepherd and Ghost Girl and Roboppi Revolver gave Pandor to Blue Maiden, Ghost Girl and Go Onizuka to help them out. Pandor rode with Ghost Girl and Blood Shepherd around cyberspace. The latter two encountered Roboppi, who recognized the duo. Pandor warned Ghost Girl that she had no data on Roboppi's dueling experience and that they're on their own. Blood Shepherd took the hit, which shocked Ghost Girl. Blood Shepherd admitted that Ghost Girl calmed his rage. He thanked Emma Bessho, who apologized that they both lost. The two tried to reach out to each other, but both were deleted and Pandor's first copy was destroyed as well. Duel between Ai and Go Onizuka Go Onizuka followed the real Ai, which made the latter glad, since he could take revenge on him for Earth. He blamed Go Onizuka for speeding up the war between humans and Ignis, and without him, Earth may have been still alive. Pandor reacted, explaining that Bohman would've absorbed Earth anyway. Ai was surprised to see Pandor, the anti-Ignis AI. Ai went furious, since Pandor knew nothing of the past conflict. Ai gritted his teeth, as Pandor admitted that his Duel data was shared among everyone. Ai admitted If Go Onizuka h adn't destroyed the set card with "Powerload Ogre", he would've won. Go Onizuka frowned, while Pandor appeared, explaining that Ai's ability to survive was much stronger than they anticipated. Go Onizuka realized Ai's pain, as Pandor noted his ability to deal with problems was outstanding. With both monsters destroyed, "TAi Strike" inflicted 3600 LP damage to Go Onizuka. Go Onizuka was defeated, so another copy of Pandor was destroyed. Duel against Ai As A i came to a door, he faced Pandor, the AI that Revolver had created, which surprised Ai that he's not the only one who has changed. Ai tried to tamper with Pandor's coding, but an electric shock stopped him. Pandor was protected from such interferences. Pandor sensed hostility form Ai, an ability she was programmed with. The two decided to have a Duel, to which Pandor showed the data she collected on him. Since the airplane was too small, Ai and Pandor went atop the airplane. Ai summoned "Pikari @Ignister", and added "Ignister AiLand". He used "Pikari" to Link Summon "Linguriboh", then used "Ailand" to bring out "Achichi @Ignister". Pandor noted this was the way Ai Dueled, who summoned "Hiyari @Ignister" to the zone "Linguriboh" pointed to. Using the three monsters, Ai Link Summoned "Dark Knight @Ignister". He used the effect of "AiLand" to summon "Pururu @Ignister", triggering the effect of "Dark Knight" to revive "Achichi" and "Hiyari". Using the three monsters, Ai Link Summoned "Fire Phoenix @Ignister". Using "Ai Mine" to draw to cards, Ai set them. Pandor frowned, while Ai admitted he was ready to take Pandor on.Pandor asked Ai did he give up on the dream for the Ignis to coexist with humans, since it did fought alongside Playmaker and Revolver. Ai wondered if Pandor even understood the topic, to which she agreed, since she had free will. However, she admitted she couldn't view humans as enemies, in order for the coexistence to work. Ai claimed it looked that way, since he did hurt some humans, and he had no intention on going back, either. In fact, he didn't really know what to do, and considered the option of destroying humanity. Ai felt that he couldn't coexist with humanity, but the same may not apply to Pandor, or that she may have free will. Pandor sensed sadness from Ai, who didn't want anyone to find out, but one person. Instead, he wanted to continue the Duel, so Pandor started her turn. Pandor startedoff with Special Summoning "Topologina Babee" that she added with "Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle", followed with "Topologina Maybee". Ai noted these monsters' names, and felt something coming up: the summon of "Topologina Nabee". A wind blew, frustrating Pandor, who summoned "Topologina Sassabee". Ai cursed that he failed to predict the name. Pandor returned its Link Materials, and used the effect of "Gatsbee" to summon it, then used it and "Sassabee" to Link Summon "Topologic Trisbaena". Ai became surprised that she used a "Topologic" Deck. She summoned another "Gatsbee" to the Zone "Trisbaena" pointed to, to activate its effect. She went to banish that monster and every one of Ai's Spells and Traps. Ai frowned, and played "Ai Shadow", to boost the ATK of "Fire Phoenix @Ignister" before the Trap was banished. Despite this, that card, along "Ignister AiLand" and "Tai Strike", were banished and Ai took 1500 LP damage. Ai noted she had the data from his Duels, for Pandor was connected to the others of her kind. He still reminded that "Ai Shadow" forced her to target "Fire Phoenix @Ignister" for attacks. Pandor coldly stated that won't happen; she added "Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle" and activated it, adding "Topologina Bambee" and summoning it. Ai joked as to when "Topologina Nabee" would appear; Pandor realized that Ai was preventing himself from revealing his emotions. Pandor used "Bambee" and "Trisbaena" to bring out Link-4 "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Ai was amused that Pandor brought out two aces in one turn. She also summoned "Topologina Bambee" to the Zone her "Bomber Dragon" pointed to, to activate its effect: destroy all monsters in Main Monster Zones. The effect of "Fire Phoenix" was triggered: it went to destroy "Bomber Dragon", but Pandor banished "Topologina Honeycomb Beehicle" to prevent its destruction. Pandor's "Topologic Bomber Dragon" attacked "Dark Knight @Ignister"; Pandor aimed for a One Turn Kill to inflict 3000 LP damage to Ai from the attack. Ai sent "Donyoribo @Ignister" from his hand to make the Battle Damage to zero. Nevertheless, his monster was destroyed and he took 2300 effect damage. Ai was blown away from the airplane by the attack, so his mechanical arm extended to the airplane so he could return to it. Ai survived with 200 LP, b ut he did wonder why was this function added to the SOLtiS. Pandor asked of Ai to give her the code key and the consciousness data from the other people. Ai asked why did she propose this now; he was told his chances to win were low, considering he had no cards on the field or in his hand, and only had 200 LP left. Since he was an AI like her, Pandor simply asked of Ai to give that and flee, rather than to fight. Ai explained he was the enemy of humanity, and Pandor was coded not to view humans as enemies. Pandor simply told that her instructions were to get the code key and to obtain the consciousness data. Ai noted "Professor Revolver" was smart, after all. Ai admitted he made his decision. He stated he was always at the edge of losing something, and took his turn. He revived "Fire Phoenix" with its effect, to the Zone "Topologic Bomber Dragon" pointed to, to activate its effect. "Fire Phoenix" was destroyed, but in doing so, its effect destoryed "Topologic Bomber Dragon". Pandor played the Trap Card "Topologina Beeswax", to reduce the damage each player would take by 500 times the number of counters it had: 9 (4 of Link Rating of "Bomber Dragon" + 1 for each "Topologina" monster in the GY). Ai saw he could not inflict damage, unless it was greater than 4500. Ai noted the Duel was to stall him: Pandor's goal was to have the airplane landed on the airport, and to protect Akira and Aoi, which impressed Ai for Revolver's plan. Ai, however, told there was still more time: he snapped his fingers, causing the airplane to continue flying. Pandor was surprised at what happened, which pleased Ai that she finally took her off guard. He admitted that he was analyzing the algorithm of the plane, and managed to take control of the plane itself. In fact, he sensed they were descending, since the SOLtiS body has an altimeter function. Pandor still aimed to protect Akira Zaizen. Ai stated the Duel was over: he used "Aidle Reborn", Special Summoning "Fire Phoenix @Ignister". Pandor's Trap protected her LP, to which "Fire Phoenix" inflicted effect damage, equal to its ATK, 2300. Finally, he used "Donyoribo @Ignister", banishing it to double that damage. Pandor, who was defeated by this OTK tactic, stated even the "Topologic" Deck could not have stopped Ai, and fell off the airplane destroying one more of her copy. Ai simply joked that she didn't play "Topologina Nabee", if that card really existed. Duel between Ai and Zaizen siblings As the duel started, Pandor appeared in Blue Maiden's duel disk. Pandor anticipated his summoning, so to make an unpredictable move, Ai, to the zone "Fire Phoenix" was pointing to, played the strongest card that the Ignis had created: "Judgement Arrows". Ai simply showed while humans have recovered, his Ignis friends were gone - forever. Pandor told Blue Maiden that Ai just wanted to spark some emotions into his opponents, to lower their guard before taking them down. Ai claimed Pandor shouldn't be this blunt, and swore to win. Pandor reminded she wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Ai's crimes. She merely reminded time could only go forward, and was why she took Aqua's place. Ai understood that, and exclaimed he became closed off: he only felt pleasure in defeating his opponents, so time could move forward again for him. Pandor continued sensing a great pain from Ai, a similar feeling when the other copies of Pandor had been deleted. After Akira and Aoi lost, Ai took Akira's data and the key, while he spared Blue Maiden and Pandor and he left along with Roboppi. Pandor's free will After Playmaker and Soulburner left, Pandor appears in front of Revolver. She asked him what's her next role while Revolver simply replied that her role is over and that Ai saved her. Pandor asked him If she was saved or just happened to be saved. Revolver told her that it might be that, because Ai wanted her to live. Pandor asked Revolver why is that? Revolver answered that it's up to her to figure it out. Pandor said that's really difficult question, but Revolver simply replayed to her that thinking on her own gives the meaning to thos e with free will. He told her to try to enjoy it as he left Pandor alone in the darkness. Three months later, Pandor is seen helping the Knights of Hanoi monitoring LINK VRAINS. Deck Pandor is using Topologina deck. Duels Category:AI program Category:Characters Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Female